Kazoku
by Yoshitoki Shiga
Summary: Anata wa Dare? , Onee-chan mereka siapa? / Naruto menghuni Konoha- Byooin selama 2 minggu lebih, dan Karin bernecana untuk mengunjunginya.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Kazoku

Disclaimer : Naruto Masahasi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama

NB : Chap 1 lom ada romancenya, chap entar entaran itu. And bukan Incest.

Warning : AU, Garing, Bahasa ga baku, **don't like don't read**

Sumarry :

"Kita memang sudah berjanji tidak ikut campur masalah masing-masing, namun sekali ini saja dengarkan kata Aniki"

Chapter 1

Accident And Meeting  
'Jiko to Kai'

'Kriiiingggg...'

'Tap..tap..tapp'

'Bugg..bugg..'

"...ruto ,..aruto...BANGUNNN!" teriak seorang wanita setelah berhhasil mendobrak pintu di depanya

'Hah.. hah..."

Anak yang di panggil hanya toleh kanan toleh kiri dari atas kasur lalu pandanganya terhendi di tempat jam berada. Jam 06.40 AM.

"Aaaaa..."

'Sreeet..sreeet... gubraaakk...'

"Naruto disini" Kata Naruto ala tentara sambil Hormat kepada wanita didepanya

"Bangun, Mandi ,Sarapan dan Berangkat sekolah, adikmu sudah menunggu" kata Kushina sambil meninggalkan kamar anaknya

5 Menit Kemudian.

"Cepatlah hari ini ada ujian" kata anak gadis di meja makan dengan cemberut,

Baju Konoha Gakuen sudah tertata rapi , tas sudah siap, Rambut ? Ok. Di ikat 2. Sementara kakaknya Rambut masih basah, baju di luar, belum pakai sepatu, tas di seret-seret., sunggu cerminan anak seumuranya.

"Nee.. Nee.. sabar bentar Naruko"

Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto dan melahap habis ramen di pagi harinya. WTF! Ramen di pagi hari.

"Naru-..."

Naruto dan Naruko menoleh ke arah Ibunya.

"-to"

"Ia kaa-san"

"Sebaiknya berhenti saja makan Ramen pagi-pagi, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"Tapi ramen yang paling enak kaa-san"

"huh..."

"Baka Aniki, dengerin kata Kaa-san" kata Naruko sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong isinya

"Kau ikut-ikutan kaa-san saja" Kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramenya

'Sreet...'

"Kaa-san, kami berangkat" kata Naruko di ambang pintu

"Ha-ya-ku!" kata Narutko kesal di hadapan kakaknya yang sedang menggunakan sepatu

"Kaa-san kami berangkat" Kata Naruto akhirnya

"Hati-hati di jalan" kata Ibubnya dari dalam sambil membereskan piring yang bertebaran di meja makan.

Naruto mengeluarkan moge kesayanganya, hadiah ulang tahun ke 16 dari Ibunya, Ayahnya sudah resmi bercerai dengan ibu ketika Naruto dan Naruko berusia 1 yang bekerja sebagai Editor Majalah terkemuka di Konoha mudah saja menghidupi kedua anaknya.

"Pegangan yang erat"

"Broomm...Brooomm..."

Moge Naruto yang di namai Kuro karena warnyanya hitam, melesat membelah kemacetan Konoha.

"Ckiiittt..."

Seorang polisi yang bertugas langsung mengarahkan matanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Bruum.."

Beruntunglah Naruto, ada sebuah mobil yang menutupinya dari pandangan Polisi.

"Makanya hati-hati Baka-aniki, jangan cari masalah" kata Naruko

"Habisnya Aniki ngantuk, semalaman begadang nontonin Anime yang di kasi Kiba"

"Anime? Remaja 17 Tahun kaya Baka-Nii masih suka sama Anime?"

"Heheh" Naruto hanya menoleh dan memberingan cengiranya

"Tuh sudah Hijau" kata Naruko

Naruto lalu memacu motornya dengan pelan, setelah agak jauh dari Pandangan Polisi tersebut, Naruto langsung menggeber motornya

"Biar cepet sampai, pengangan yang erat dan bersuralah sekali kali agar Aniki tau kau masih di belaka...ITTAi"

Naruko mencubit pinggang kakaknya.

"Pelankan motornyanya BAKA-ANIKI" kata Naruko mempertegas 'Baka-ANIKI'

Naruto memelankanya motornya.

"Jangan terlalu ngebut Naru masih pengen hidup lebih lama" kata Narko

"Ne Naruko, bisa tidak hentikan memanggil dirimu 'Naru' Aniki juga sering pakai itu soalnya"

"NO WAY!"

"uso"

'Ckiittt..'

"Nih uda nyampe" kata Naruto di depan tembok sekolah, 2 meteran lagi gerbangnya.

"Sana masuk kelas, uda masuk sepertinya" kata Naruto melihat sekeliling, tampak murid-murid sudah mulai memasuki gedung Konoha Gakuen

"Hari ini kita bolos yuk" ajak Naruko

"Tadi katanya ngebet pengen masuk ada ulangan" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan Helmnya

Naruto tampak gagah menganakan baju Konoha gakuen di lapisi dengan jaket kulit merapikan rambutnya dengan jarinya lalu meletakkan helmnya di pangkuanya.

"Cuma ulangan harian, ga masuk juga ga kenap-napa, ada obral di Mall hari ini" kata Naruko semangat

Naruto tau Naruko selalu memperoleh nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran.

"Naruko, Kita memang sudah berjanji tidak ikut campur masalah masih-masing, Namun kali ini saja dengarkan kata Aniki, Jangan rusak hidupmu dengan hal seperti ini,biarkan Aniki saja, kau itu perempuan, hiduplah lebih baik, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu" kata Naruto menepuk kepala adik kesayanganya

Naruko hanya menatap bingung Naruto

"Darimana kau mendapat kata-kata seperti itu? Tak seperti biasanya" kata Naruko

"Pengaruh Anime yang Aniki tonton barangkali, belakangn ini Aniku suka dengan yang Genrenya Slice Of Life ama Drama" kata Naruto

"Wakkatta, Naru masuk dah, kalau Aniki?"

"Rencana awal sih mau ke Shibuya bareng Kiba dkk, ada peluncuran Action Figure _Persona 4_ Limited Editon, tapi jamnya belum pasti ada yang bilang jam 1, ada yang bilang jam 2, mungkin nanti Aniki bakalan skip kelas siang, nanti kau pulang saja duluan bareng Ino"

Ino merupakan tetangganya, 3 rumah di kanan rumah mereka.

"Cocok memang Aniki di panggil Otaku-Animetaku"

"Belajarlah yang rajin, jangan seperti Aniki yang nilainya pas-pasan" kata Naruto sebelum menggunakan helmnya kembali

Naruto lalu menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Naruko yang berdiri mematung.

Naruko dan Naruko Sama sama di Konoha Gakuen(Ken), Namun Gedung untuk Danshi dan jousei Di pisah, Danshi di Utara sementara Jousei Di Selatan Konoha, Entah apa seito kaicÔ dari Kedua Sub Konoha Gakuen, Hokubu Ken dan Minami Ken mengadakan Matsuri bersama atau Perlombaan antar Sekolah.

Beginilah hubungan Naruto dan Naruko di luar sepetahuan ibunya. Mereka sangat dekat melebihi 'Saudara' pada umumnya.

'Perasaan tak enak apa ini, dadaku serasa sesak' pikir Naruko sambil mengambil hpnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Ino kau di mana?"

"Di depan Mall Konoha, kenapa?"

"Tunggu aku di KP, aku ikutan"

"Sip BOSS"

'Tuutt..tutt..'

Naruto melihat Naruko mengambil sesutu dari dalam tasnya dari kejauhan, Ck, anak itu gak bisa di bilangin, Naruto terus saja menatap adiknya dari cermin motornya, entah sadar atau tidak perlahan lahan motornya melaju dengan sangat kencang hingga melebihi 100Kmph.

Memasuki tikungan pertama seolah Slow motion sedang terjadi, ketika Naruto menoleh kedepan, dilihatnya seoang gadis dengan rambut merah terang sedang menyebrang, Naruto yang tak siap kontan saja membanting stir ke kanan,

"AAAAAAaaaaa..."

"bruummm... srrrttt... DUGG""

Gadis yang hampir di tambak itu hanya terduduk lemas di tengah jalan, sementara Naruto menabrak sebuah Pohon pembatas jalan.

Orang-orang berhamburan mengevakuasi Naruto yang sedang pingsan dan Gadis yang hampir di tabraknya.

"Seseorang hubungi Rumah sakit" kata sesorang yagn sedang memindahkan Kuro dari jalanan

"Berikan aku lap bersih" kata seorang ibu-ibu sambil meletakkan kepala Naruto di pangkuanya

Tak lama seseorang menyodorkan sebuah lap ke si Ibu-ibu, ibu-ibu tersebut lalu mengelap darah yang berceceran dari kepala Naruto

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nak?" tanya seorang bapak-bapak kepada si gadis,

"Saya baik baik saja, Cuma agak Shock" katanya

"Yokkatta.."

"Ini minum" kata sesorang menawarinya Air kemasan.

"Arigatou" katanya sambil meminum air

Anak yang hampir di tabrak Naruto mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Orang-orang yang di sekitar Naruto menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja dan di jawab dia baik-baik saja.

'Nguiii nguii..~ #jangan ketawa# '

Tak lama sebuah mobil Ambulance datang dan segera merapat ke tepi jalan.

"Motornya biarkan saja dulu di sini, nanti mungkin keluarganya akan datang mengambilnya" kata seseorang

Naruto segera di naikkan ke Ambulance dan di bawa ke Konoha Hospital

"Kau harus ikut, sekalian cek kondisimu" kata Ibu-ibu mendorong gadis yang hampir di tabrak Naruto ke dalam mobil Ambulance.

Gadis itu segera menaiki mobil Ambulance, mengeluarkan Hpnya, tampaknya dia menhubungi seseorang.

In Somewhere

"Apa.." mendadak Kushina lemas setelah mendengarkan lawan bicaranya mengatakan kalau anak laki-lakinya masuk Rumash sakit

"Terima kasih, saya akan segera kesana"

Kushina lalu mengganti bajunya dan meninggalkan Laptop dan pekerjaanya berserakan di meja kerjanya,Pikiranya hanya 1, harus cepat sampai di Konoha lupa ia menyiapkan memo untuk anak perempuanya kalau dia pulang nanti.

In Konoha Mall

"Lihat ini Naruko" kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah Gaun yang di pajang di sebuah manekin

"Kawaaaii~" seru Ino dan Sakura

Mereka bertiga, Naruko, Ino , dna Sakura sedang Window Shoping setelah berbelanja Obralan di Lantai 3 Mall konoha.

"Kau kenapa Naruko, dari tadi kau diam saja" kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan temanya itu

"Ia, mana Naruko yang suka belanja" sambung Ino

"Gomen, perasaanku ga enak, dadaku sesak, tapi ga sakit" kata Naruko

"Hah?"

'bruukk..'

"Eh" seru mereka bertiga

Tas yang di pakai Naruko mendadak jatuh, dan isinya berserakan di lantai, nampaknya talinya putus.

Sakura dan Ino memperhatikan wajah Naruko yang semakin pucat.

"Kau Sakit?" tanya Ino sambil membantu Naruko mengumpulkan barang-barangnya

Naruko hanya diam.

'Perasaan apa ini, semakin lama semakin sakit, aku harus segera pulang' pikir Naruko

"Gomen, Naru mau pulang" katanya cepat setelah mengumpulkan semua barangnya dan bergegas meninggalkan KM #Konoha Mall

"Dia pulang mau Naik apa? Ini sudah jam 2 Bis terakhir sudah berangkan setengah jam yang lalu" kata Ino sambil mengambil Hpnya

"Moshi-moshi, Dei-Nii, Jemput aku di KM, PENTING, JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!" serunya di kata-kata terakhir

'Ini Punya adek cerewet amat sih' pikir Deidara yang sedang asik tiduran sehabis pulang dari kampus, bergegas mengenakan baju dan menyalakan mobilnya

'Ga mikir apa, jalanan jam segini lagi macet-macetnya' tambahnya sewot

-o0o-

"Kita susul Naruko" kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura.

Loby

"Narukoo, Tuungguu akuuuu" kata Ino berteriak tidak menghiraukan tatapan pengunjugn KM yang menatapnya.

Naruko yang mendengarnya segera menghentikan jalanya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Dei-Nii kemari untuk menjempun dan mengantar kita, huh~ , itu lebih baik daripada,huh~ kau jalan kaki pulang huh~, Bis terakhir sudah berangkat tadi setengah jam yang lalu huh~, lagian rumahmu jauh huh~ " kata Ino ngos ngosan setelah di dekat Naruko

"Ambil nafas dulu Ino" kata Sakura yang prihatin melihat sahabatnya seolah-olah sudah mau mati kehabisan nafas.

Tampak ino langsung mengambil nafas yang dalam beberapa kali.

"Kita tunggu saja di depan" ajak Naruko

In Konoha Hospital

"Siapa yang keluarganya? Anda?" tanya seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruang UGD

"Bukan, sebentar lagi harusnya keluarganya datang, saya sudah menghubungi keluarganya" sambil menatap Kartu Tanda Pelajar milik Naruto

'Serasa familiar' pikirnya sambil menatap foto Naruto

"Nona Karin, Ikut saya sebentar" kata sesorang suster yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelahnya

"Anda harus Check up untuk memastikan kondisi anda" kata suster tersebut

Suster tersebut melangkah menjauh disertai Karin yang mengikutinya.

-o0o-

"TADAIMA" kata Naruko menjeblak pintu utama rumahnya dan masuk kedalam

"Oi Naruko jangan jadi preman" seru Ino yang baru saja turun dari Mobil kakaknya

"Dei-ni tunggu saja sebentar disini" pesan Ino

"Iya un" kata Deidara sambil menyalakan sebatang rokoknya.

Baru saja Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Naru Naru. Mereka mendegar teriakan histeris Naruko di dalam. Mereka berdua bergegas memasuki rumah Naruko dan mendapati naruko terduduk menagis di dapur sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas.

"Naruko, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang memeluk Naruko dari sisi kanan sedangkan Ino di kiri.

"Naru-Nii di rumah sakit, menabrak pohon tadi pagi" kata naruko yang menagis sesengukan

"Baca saja ini" kata Naruko menyerahkan memo yang di tinggalkan oleh Ibunya

Naruko menagis di pelukan Sakura.

Naruko POV

'Ini salahku kalau saja aku mengikuti kata Aniki,pasti ini tak akan terjadi'

Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna dan pembangkang.

"Naruko kita sebaiknya cepat ke Konoha Hospital, Baa-san harusnya sudah sampai" kata Ino

"Ayo" kataku sambil bergegas berdiri dan melesat keluar

END Of Naruko POV

Mereka bertiga segera bergegas memasuki mobil Deidara dan menuju ke Konoha Hospital

"Woi aku ini bukan Supir un" kata Deidara di perjalanan

"Siapa suruh lahir duluan dan punya Simnya lagi" kata Ino menaggapi kata-kata kakaknya

Deidara hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

-o0o-

"Pasien dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto di ruang berapa sus?" tanya Kushina setalah sampai di meja Informasi

"UGD, Lantai 4B Ruang 10C" kata seseorang yang menjadi peunggu bagian Informasi

"Arigatou"

Kusina segera bergegas menuju Lift.

Kushina tampak kesana kemari mencari ruangan 10C. Matanya tertegun melihat seorang gadis yang nampaknya setahun atau dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto dari kejauhan, dia langsung memegangi rambutnya yang merah setelah meliat rambut gadis itu.

'Tak, itu tak mungkin ida, terakhir dia di Ame' pikirnya

Dia lalu mentap ruangan di depan si gadis.

'10C' gumanya

"Sumimasen, kau yang menghubungi saya tadi" kata Kushina kepada gadis tersebut

"Watashi desu"

"Bagaimana kejadianya?" tanya Kushina

Karinpun menjelaskanya.

"Dokter menunggu anda di ruangan di ujung lorong ini" kata karin

"Arigatou"

Karin segera meininggalkan Kushina , sementara Kushina bergegas menuju ruuangan yang di tunjuk Karin tadi.

'Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya?' pikir Kushina

Ketika ia berbalik Karin sudah tidak ada di pandanganya.

'Huh..aku harus cepat' Pikir Kushina

-o0o-

Sementara itu gerombolan gadis KJS kita sudah sampai di bagian Informasi.

"Ruangan Naruto Uzumaki di mana?" kata Naruko

'Uzumaki?' Pikir karin yang sedang melintas di loby dan di dapatinya seklebat pirang yang memasuki Lift, Cuma kali ini peerempuan sedangkan yang di atas laki-laki

'Hari ini banyak yang membingungkan, aku serasa mengenal mereka' pikir Karin

Karin lalu segera memainkan Hpnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

-o0o-

"Kaa-san, Aniki di mana?" kata Naruko mendapati Ibunya tengah terduduk lesu di kursi menunggu

"Anikimu baik-baik saja,hanya saja sekarang sedang masa kritisnya" kata Kushina menenangkan putrinya

"Eh ada Ino dan Sakura, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik saja baa-san, kami pamit dulu" kata Ino menarik tangan Sakura

"Hati-hati di jalan"

"Kaa-san, Ini salahku, ini salahku sampai Aniki masuk rumah sakit" kata Naruko dengan mata yang memerah

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ibunya yang kebingungan

"Aku hiks~ , seandainya menuruti kata-kata Hiks~ Aniki hiks~ pasti tidak akan begini Hiks~" kata Naruko sambil berusaha menahan tangisanya

"Apa maksudmu" tanya ibunya sambil mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap air mata putrinya

"Taadi pagi Naru ngajakin Aniki Bolos dan Aniki bilang lebih baik jangan, tapi Naru Bandel, Naru ga meratiin kata-kata Aniki"

"KAUU~!" nada bicara Kushina sudah meninggi

Naruko kontan tambah sesenggukan menyikapi naiknya nada suara Ibunya.

"Naru-chan, kaa-san tak melarang apa yang kau lakukan karena ibu merasa kau sudah dewasa untuk menaggapi mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untuk dirimu, kaa-san mengerti bagaimana anak seusiamu ingin bermain, karena kaa-san juga pernah muda, kaa-san jadi ingat ketika ibu membolos dan di ketahui oleh kakekmu,kaa-san dimarahi habis-habisan oleh beliau" kata Kushina mengingat masa lalunya

"Kaa-san tidak marah?" kata Naruko sambil menatap ibunya

"Kaa-san tidak marah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, yang penting kalian berdua anak kesayangan kaa-san baik-baik saja" kata Ibunya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruko

"lebih baik Naru-chan pulang saja dulu, ganti baju dan makan siang, tadi kaa-san sudah memasak Steak kesukaanmu, Naru-chan pasti belum makan siang"

"Tidak, Naru mau menunggu Aniki disini" kata Naruko sambil mengintip keadaan kakaknya dari pintu.

Dia melihat keadaan anikinya yang memprihatinkan, Selang menancap di sana sini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan di bawah, nanti Naru-chan malah sakit kalau tidak makan" ajak Ibunya prihatin melihat kondisi putrinya.

Mereke berdua turun ke cafetaria untuk membeli mekanan, semenntara itu yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berdoa untuk kesembuhan Putra/Aniki mereka,

In Somewhere

"Tou-san apa aku mengenal mereka?"

Karin terus saja memikirkan tentang masa lalunya namun semakin dia mengingatnya kepalanya sekamakin sakit

"Karin ayo kita pulang, hari sudah malam" kata seseorang yang tengah menunggui Karin

"Ayo"

Karin menatap makam ayahnya sekali lagi lalu meninggalkan Pemakamam Umum Amegakure.

-o0o-

**T.B.C**

Wuiihh... Fanfic pertama setelahpensiun 3 tahun. Flame ga masalah, asal tau aturan.

Setting Lokasi Jepang- Real World, namun kota-kota di Real Naruto ane masukin juga, seperti Konoha Desa kecil namun padat penduduk di timur Tokyo sedangkan Ame di wilayah Kansai Jepang tepatnya utaranya osaka,Suna di selatan Okinawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Kazoku

Disclaimer : Naruto Masahasi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama

NB : masih blom ada romancenya, chap entar entaran itu. And bukan Incest.

Warning : AU, OC, Garing, Bahasa ga baku, **don't like don't read**

Sumarry : Anata wa Dare? , Onee-chan mereka siapa? / Naruto menghuni Konoha- Byooin selama 2 minggu lebih, dan Karin bernecana untuk mengunjunginya.

Chapter 2

Forget and Big Sister  
Wasureru to Onee-chan

"..maki-san, Uzumaki-san"

"Hah..hah..."

Sontak seluruh penghuni kelas 2B tertawa karena tingkah konyol salah satu penghuninya.

"Uzumaki-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kotomi-sensei

"Hai, DaijÔbu desu"

"kalau kau tidak enak badan lebih baik kau istirahat di UKS" saran Sensei

'Sreet'

"Sensei, biar saya yang mengantarnya" seru Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Naruko

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh meninggalkan ruangan" Kata Sensei memberi ijin

Sakura menarik tangan Naruko meninggalkankan kelas menuju ke arah UKS.

"Ne.. Naruko, Kemarin kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Sakura di tengah jalan

Naruko hanya diam membisu.

"Walaupun kau khawatir , sebaiknya kauu harus tetap menjaga kondisimu, sering-seringlah istirahat"

'Sreet'

"Sensei"

'...'

"Ada orang di dalam..." seru Sakura kemudian

'...'

"Kau tiduran saja di kasur, biar aku yang menjaga sampai Cho-sensei datang" Kata Sakura

Naruko segera melepaskan Blazzernya dan meletakkanya di meja sebelah juga melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan Naruko termasuk panjang untuk anak seusianya, lalu menggerai Korden yang mengitari kasurnya.

'Hayai' Pikir Sakura

Belum lama Naruko merebahkan kepalanya dia sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Sakura yang menunggui Naruko hanya membaca Koran yang tegeletak tak berdaya di meja.

-o0o-

'Jpreet..'

'Hah...hah..'

"Kau mencari Siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengucek matanya dilihatnya ada sesorang sedang menegok ke dalam kasur yang di tiduri Naruko.

"A-aku me-mencari Cho-Sensei" kata anak tersebut

"Oh Sepertinya Sensei sedang keluar,, kami disini menunggu dari kelas pagi sampai sekarang"

"O-h Ya-sudah kalau be-begitu"

Tampak gadis tersebut meninggalkan UKS dengan tergesa gesa.

"Kyaaa... Naruko, hoi bangun" kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan badan Naruko

Naruko mengedipkan matanya perlahan sambil tengok kanan kiri.

"Kyaaa..."

Naruto langsung kaget sambil menyilangkan tanganya di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat"

"Ayo kembali kekelas, ini sudah memasuki kelas siang"

-o0o-

"Apa semuanya sudah di masukkan ke kardus, Akemi-Chan? Tanya Karin sambil belihat seluruh ruangan kamarnya

"Sudah semua, Onee-chan"

"Kau Yakin mau ikut dengan Onee-chan? Kan masih ada Jii-san disini" tanya Karin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Walau kita ga ada..."

"Sudah jangan bahas-bahas itu, kau itu adikku dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Sela Karin

"Kalau masalah Jii-san dia pasti baik-baik saja, aku sudah megabarkan kepada jii-san kalau aku ikut Onee-chan"

"Yasudah kita hanya perlu menunggu mobil angkutan, hari ini kita akan kerja keras" kata Karin sambil melihat tumpukan kardus yang banyak di hadapanya

-o0o-

'Tit...tit...tit...tit...tit...'

Suara mesin pencatat denyut jantuk memenuhi ruangan Naruto, Kushina tak bergerak sama sekali , ia hanya menatap naruo di tengah kesunyian.

Naruto hanya tergeletak lemah di rumah sakit. Sementara itu di sebelahnya ada Kushina yang setia menunggui anaknya.

Bayang bayang gadis berambut merah itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranya. Sebenarnya dari kemarin dia mencoba menghubungi Minato untuk memberi tau kabar tentang Naruto, tapi jangankan tersambung,

"Gomenasai,Dare mo Omae wa hookoo no keta bango nai!~"

'Sialan ni Operator' pikir Kushina setengah mendengar kata-kata dari Operator.

Siapa yang ga marah juga kalau di jawab dengan kata-kata seperti itu ==a

"Uzumaki-san, sekarang sudah saatnya mengganti Infus pasien, dan Saat ini Jam besuk sudah habis, biarkan pasien beristirahat" kata Suster yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelah kiri Naruto

Kushina hanya menggangguk lalu mengambil Tasnya di sofa dan meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

'Kaa-san hanya berharap kau cepat sadar'

Kushina menoleh ke arah Kasur Naruto dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan Naruto.

'Eh Sudah jam 3'

Kushina segera meraih Hpnya dan menghubungi Naruko.

"tutt..tutt...tut.."

"Moshi-Moshi kaa-san"

"Kau sudah mau pulang Naru-chan"

"Ini baru keluar, Kaa-san jemput Naru ya"

"Kaa-san berangkat sekarang"

"Bagaimana keadaan Aniki?"

"Masih sama, belum ada perkembangan" kata Kushina

"Oh~.."

"Sudah-sudah bersemangatlah, kaa-san berangkat sekarang"

"tuut..tutt..."

"Nee Ino Naru ga ntar di jemput sama Kaa-san kok, sana pulang aja duluan" kata Naruko kepada Ino yang tengah asik berduaan dengan Hpnya

"Ga mau ku tungguin nih? Sekolah sore-sore gini angker lho~" tanya Ino balik

"Inoo~"

"Sudah sana, kau pulang duluan saja, kasiaan Dei-nii, mungkin uda habis sebungkus rokoknya"

"Jaa nee Naruko" kata Ino sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruko

Sementara itu Sakura sudah pulang dari tadi, ada pertemuan keluarga katanya.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, Hanya tinggal Naruko di sekolah, semua teman-temanya sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu.

'Sepertinya benar kalau saat menjelang malam, sekolah ini terasa mencekam'

Naruto melihat Lorong utama sekolahnya,di ujun lorong tak ada yang tampak,hitam, seolah lorong tersebut akan membawamu ke dunia yang minim di tambah cuaca yang agak mendung dan petir bersahut-sahutan di kejauhan menambah seram suasana.

'Tau jadi gini Ino tak ku suruh pulang' pikir Naruko dongkol

Naruko hanya memandang gerbang sekolah, ia tak berani lagi memandang ke arah lorong.

'Waduh, kebelet~'

Mendadak Naruko berdiri dan memperhatikan jam di tanganya.

'Kaa-san masih lama ga ya... '

Toilet terdekat dari tempat ia berdiri terletak di belakang ruang Guru, bangunan terpisah.

'Justru itu tempat yang kuhindari'

Sudah banyak teman-temanya yang 'mendengar' suara-suara ketika berada di dalam Toilet.

'Alah, bodo amat, uda ga tahan'

Naruko segera berlarian ke arah Toilet.

'Cklek'

'Lega...'

Naruto memandang sekeliling,

'cukup terawat, lumayan bersih kok, lampu masih ada yang nyala' pikir Naruko setelah melihat sekeliling.

Naruko segera mencuci tanganya, ia meletakkan tasnya di sebelah wetafel.

'Ugh kacanya tak pernah di bersihkan'

Cermin yang ada sudah agak buram, dan tampaknya tidak pernah di bersihkan.

'Wareta bin tobichiru~...'

Naruko segera meraih Hpnya yang ia letakkan di dalam tas.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Kau dimana Naru-chan..."

'Syuutt~'

Mendadak angin dingin menerpa leher Naruko.

"Kaa-san sudah sampai, ini didepan gerbang"

"Bentar kaa-san Naru di Toile..."

'hah...'

Naruko segera menoleh kebelakng, dia seperti melihat seseorang dari pantulan bayangan pegangan westafelnya, tp ketika melihat dari cerimin tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tunggu Kaa-san Naruko segera ke sana"

Naruko kemudian menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mukanya.

'Sreet...'

'HAH..'

Ketika Naruko mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke cermiin tampak bayangan yang di lihatnya segera memasukkan Hpnya dan berlarian meninggalkan Toilet.

'Huh..huhh..huh..'

"Kenapa kau berlari" tanya Kushina

"Ga apa –apa kaa-san ayo pulang, kayanya bakalan hujan" kata Naruko memandang ke atas.

Naruko menaiki Mobil Ibunya, dan sebelum berangkat dia menoleh ke arah Toilet.

'Hah...'

Seketika wajah Naruko memucat, Di dapatinya seseorang atau sesuatu tengah duduk di atap Toilet, rambutnya panjang menutupi wajah.

Naruko segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kau Kenapa Naruko, wajahmu pucat?" tanya Kushina

"Ga knapa napa kaa-san, kecapean aja" kata Naruko

'itu tadi apa...'

Hal tadi terus membayang bayang di kepalanya hingga sampai rumah.

-o0o-

"Huh... ini sedah semua masuk"

"Bagaimana Kau Suka rumah ini?" tanya Karin sambil meneggak minumanya

"Yah, aku suka, gak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan rumah kita yang lama"

"Nee-chan memang sengaja memilih yang ini" kata Karin kemudian

"Sudah jam 8 Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Bersih bersihnya besok saja besok kan hari minggu"

Beberpa hari yang lalu karin sudah mendaftarkan Akemi di KJS, sedangkan dirinya sudah pintah ke Universitas Tokyo.

"Dari sini hanya perlu 1 kereta, ap pakai mobil saja ya" Guman Karin

"Kenapa?"

"Engga, Cuma kepikiran tentang To-dai"

"Oh, kau mandi duluan saja, Onee-chan siapin makan malamnya"

"Haii~" Akemi segera meninggalkan Karin

-o0o-

'ughh..'

Naruko memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak Naruko sudah terbangun dari setengah jam yang lalu,Naruko hanya tiduran di atas kasur, jam masih di angka 6

'Masih aman'

Naruko mengerjapkan matanya bebrapa kali dan akhrinya bangkit dari lalu teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam,

'Memang sih, pernah beredar gosipnya, tapi tak ku sangka itu asli' pikir Naruto termenung

'Sekarnag hari minggu, biasanya Aniki ngerusuh ke kamar'

'_Naruko-chan, hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk'_

Satu dari sekian hal yang sering di ajukan Naruto pada Naruko ketika hari Minggu.

'Lebih baik ku menemani Aniki di rumah sakit hari ini'

"Naruko, kau sudah bangun?" kata Kushina di depan kamarnya Naruko

"Sudah Kaa-san"

"Kau mau ikut menjenguk kerumah sakit?"

"Ia, kaa-san, Naru ikut, Naru ganti baju dulu"

Sepertinya Agenda Naruko hari ini menemani Naruto di rumah sakit.

-o0o-

'Tampaknya aku tersesat'

'Tanya sesorang'

"Ano... Sumimasen.."

"Nande?"

"Numpang nanya, kalau Karasu-gai Di mana ya?"

"Ada keperluan apa?"

"eto.. sepertinya saya tersesat, saya baru pindah kemarin ke sana"

"Oh, itu deket, mau ku antar,lagian ku juga mau pulang habis belanja" kata nya sambil mengangkat barnang belanjaanya

"Sama niatnya juga mau belanja, tapi tadi di telpon di suruh pulang,eh pulang-pulang nyasar"

"Kenalin saya Ino, Yamanaka Ino" kata Ino mengenalkan dirinya

"Akemi,Yoshikuni Akemi" kata Akemi kemudian

Ino memperhatikan Akemi dengan seksama.

'Sugoi, Bijin-da, Rambut sebiru lautan panjang sepinggang,makin tampak tampak manis karena mnggunakan kacamata' Pikir Ino

"Oh ia, ku panggil Akemi-chan ya, Akemi-chan sekolah di mana sekarang?"

"KJS"

'Sainganya Naruko nih' pikir Ino

Mereka akhirnya mengobrol tentang hal-hal lainya, tampaknya mereka cocok, suka ngegosip.

"Karasu-gai ke kanan, rumahku ke kiri" kata Ino meunjukkan jalan

"Arigatou, kapan-kapan ku main kerumahmu ya" kata Akemi

"Jaa ne~"

Ino Segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Akemi yang menuju kerumahnya.

'Oh ia ini memang jalanya' kata Akemi setelah melihat pohon besar yang dilihatnya kemarin malam

Tampak rumahnya dari Karin tengah mencuci mobil Audy merah kesayanganya.

"Nee, Onee-chan, kenapa? Tadi menelepon?" tanya Akemi

"Kau kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Karin balik

"Gomen, tadi nyasar bentar"

'Nyasar bentar ==a' pikir karin swt

"Tadi Onee-chan uda beli pas balik dari To-dai" kata karin

'Syuurr..~'

Karin mengguyur busa-busa yang menempel di mobilnya.

"Hari ini kita makan ramen yuk, Onee-chan uda lama ga makan ramen" kata karin sambil mengelap mobilnya

"Boleh" kata Akemi sambil duduk di sebuah kursi taman

Karin sibuk membersihkan mobilnya sementara Akemi hanya memerhatikan Onee-chanya.

-o0o-

"Paman, tambah 1 mangkok" kata Karin sambil mengangkat tanganya

"hai hai..."

"Sudah mangkok keberapa nee-chan?"

"Ini kedua" kata Karin sambil menyambut Ramen yang di bawakan oleh pelayan toko

Akemi hanya memperhatikan wajah senang Karin ketika sedang memakan ramen.

"Oh ia, bagaimana kabarnya orang yang hampir menabrak onee-chan beberapa minggu yang lalu?

"Koma, belum sadar sampai sekarng" kata Karin sambil meletakkan sumpitnya

"Kapan-kapan harus kita jenguk" kata Akemi sambil mengambil sebuah gorengan di dekatnya

Karin hanya tampak Akemi hanya ber hmm...

"Naru-chan, kita makan yuk, tadi kan belum sarapan di rumah" ajak Kushina

"Bagaimana kalau ramen?, Naru sudaa lama gak makan ramen" kata Naruko kemudian

Naruko merapikan Sofa tempat ia tidur-tiduran tadi, sementara Kushina ke Toilet.

-o0o-

"Paman, ramen Specialnya 2" kata Naruko memesan

"Lho Hari ini Naruto tak ikut bersamamu?" tanya Teuchi-jiisan

"Lho" kata Karin menoleh

Di dapatinya Ibu-ibu yang miinggu lalu di jumpainya di Konoha-Byooin.

"Siapa Onee-chan? Kenalam Onee-chan?" tanya Akemi

"Sepertinya itu Ibu anak yang hampir nabrak Onee-chan" kata Karin

"Naruto masih di Konoha-byooin, koma" kata Naruko

"Maji de, Nande?" tanyanya

"Nabrak Trotoar" kata Naruko

"C-cepat bawakan ramenya Jiji" kata Naruko kesal terus di tanyai

"Hai hai"

"Hahaha... sabar Naru-chan" kata Kushina memainkan kepala anaknya

Karin terus saja sibuk menghabiskan mangkuk keduanya. Sementara Akemi terus membrondongnya dengan pertanyaan sekitar Kushina.

Kusnina mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Eh... "

Kushina lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri karin.

"Ohayo?" tanya kushina

Hari masih pagi, baru jam 9

"O-oba-yo" balas Karin sambil menenggak kuah terakhirnya

"Onee-chan itu tak sopan" kata Akemi sambil menarik lengan baju karin

'Onee-chan?' pikir Kushina

"Warui,warui" kata Karin sambil meunduk

"Eto.. kau yang kemarin kan?" tanya Kushina duduk di sebelah Karin

"Kaa-san, ramenya sudah jadi!" teriak Naruko dari mejanya

"Ya ya, Bentar, Naru-chan makan saja duluan" kata Kushina ke arah Naruko

Naruko segera saja melahap ramennya.

"Namae wa Karin, Yoshikuni Karin desu" kata Karin memperkenalkan dirinya

'Yoshikuni?' pikir kushina

"Kore wa imouto desu, Akemi" kata Karin menunjuk Akemi

"Domo yoroshiiku" kata Akemi sambil mengangkat tanganya

Karin memandang ke arah Naruko.

"Dia adik kembarnya Naruto, Naruko" kata Kushina

"Futago?" sela Akemi

"Kawaii~!" Akemi memang selalu menyukai segala sesuatu yang kembar

"Haha.." Kushina hanya tertawa

"Kalian tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Kushina

"Ia, kami baru saja pindah kemari 2 hari yang lalu"

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua? Atau?"

"Kami hanya berdua, boku wa minashigo desu" kata Karin menunduk

"Gomen gomen" kata Kushina

"Bagaimana keadaan anak anda?" tanya Karin mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Masih tetap sama, tak ada perubahan"

"Tak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja baa-san, malah kalau kalian mau kalian bisa memanggil kaa-san" kata Kushina sambil mengacak rambut Karin

"Kau terlihat mirip denganku" kata Kushina kemudian

Memang sih, bedanya Cuma model rambutnya.

Karin hanya menunduk.

"Nee nee apa ga apa-apa?" tanya Akemi kemudian

"Ga napa-napa, Baa-san memang suka pada anak-anak" kata Kushina kemudian

"Kenapa kalian tak menjenguk Naruto saja, Kalian nanti ada acara?" tanya Kushina

"Sebenarnya kami memang berencana untuk menjenguknya" Kata Akemi

"Baguslah, nanti habis makan kalian bareng Baa-san saja" kata Kushina

"Kaa-san ramenya sudah mau dingin" Kata Naruko yang sudah berada di sebalah Kushina

"Eh..Dare?" kata Naruko sambil memelengkan kepalanya

"Orang yang hampirdi tabrak Anikimu beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"Karin, Yoshikuni Karin, Kore wa Imouto, Akemi" Kata karin menunjuk Akemi

"Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko"

Akemi tampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah ia, kau yang di bicarakan Ino kemarin"

"Kau kenal Ino?" tanya Naruko kemudian

"Hai Hai, yang sudah selesai makan ngobrol di luar saja, kaa-san mau makan dulu" kata Kushina yang sudah entah sejak kapan ramenya sudah di depanya

"Karin-chan kau di sini saja, temani baa-san ngobrol" kata Kushina menarik tanagn Karin yang hendak keluar

Sementara Naruko menarik tangan Akemi keluar kedai.

-o0o-

"Tadaima"

Kushina, Karin, Naruko dan Akemi memasuki ruangan Naruto.

'Kaodachi ne, nee-chan' kata Akemi berbisik ke karin

'Huss..' balas karin

Kushina hanya duduk di sofa sementara Naruko duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto. Sementar Karin di sebelah kirinya.

Karin hanya mengamati Naruto, entah kenapa ini membuat dadanya ada angin apa Karin memegang tangan kiri Naruto.

Seolah mengharapkan keajaiban yang menyenangkan hati, namun apa di terjadi apa-apa.

Akemi kemudian duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Oh ia, tadi Baa-san lupa nanya, kalaian tinggal di mana?"

"Tepat, di belakang runah Ino, Ka...a-san?"

Akemi memanjangkan kata kaa-san sambil meliaht reaksi Kushina.

Karin dan Naruko memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Akemi

"Nande, tak boleh ya?" tanya Akemi toleh kanan kiri

"Kawaii~" kata Kushina memluk Akemi

Expresi akemi tadi membuat Kushina lebih suka kepada karin hanya menatap Expresi Bahagia Akemi.

"Eh..."

Ketika karin hendak menjauh serasa ada yang mendekap tanganya.

"EH..." Naruko melihat kejadian itu

Naruto tampak mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"KAA-SAN ANIKI SADAR" kata Naruko memanggil Kushina

Kushina dan Akemi Seger amendekat ke arah Naruto,

Sepertinya Naruto tampak berusaha duduk.

"Tak usah kau paksakan" kata Kushina sambil menekan badan Naruto agar Naruto tiduran kembali

"Naru-chan, panggilkan Dokter" kata Kushina

Naruko segera berlari mencari dokter terdekat.

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kananya ke arah masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan tangna kirinya masih memegang karin, Naruto menatap semua orang satu persatu dan berhenti di Karin.

"Onee-chan mereka siapa?"

-o0o-

T.B.C

Ngebut sehari hm... 3 jam maybe, hampir 2500 karakter. Sori lama, miggu lalu sibuk main Net Game, baru ngeluarin karakter/char baru, lagi seneng"senengnya mainin ntu char. Hahahha

Sebenrnya tangan gw gatel pengen ngerusih Horornya, tp ni kan bukan Fic horor, palingan setannya Cuma sekedar lewat, atau ntar gw buatin Extra Chapternya atau ceria tentang setanya di jadiin fic Oneshoot.

Oh ia ni Ilustrasi utk akemi.

.

Perasaan ni chapter banyakan Dialognya deh.  
Oh Ia, tentang OC, Gw Cuma masukin 2 OC, Cewe Cowo, Cewenya Akemi, Cowonya ntar,Bingung mau masukin siapa biar mendukung cerita.

Need Glossaryum?

DaijÔbu desu = kek nya uda pada tau,that's mean baik-baik saja

Ohayo = met pagi

Gomenasai,Dare mo Omae wa hookoo no keta bango nai!~ = Maaf, nomor yang kau tuju sudah tidak aktif /LOL bahasnya kasar

To-dai = Tokyo Daigaku / Universitas Tokyo

...-gai = Street/jalan, karasu-gai = jalan gagak

Sumimasen = permisi

boku wa minashigo desu = saya yatim piatu, TT

Bijin-da = cantik

Warui = sory my bad/salahku

Maji de, Nande? = benarkah, Kenapa?

Futago = kembar

Kaodachi = Tampan

Oh ia, ini untuk chap 1 nya

Hokubu Ken = Konoha Gakuen Utara (danshi/laki-laki)

Minami Ken = Konoha Gakuen Selatan(Jousei/Perempuan)

Hayaku = Cepatlah


End file.
